Light Phoenix Slayer Magic
Light Phoenix Slayer (光の滅鳳凰魔法, Hikari no Metsuhōō Mahō) is a Caster Type magic, Lost Magic and a type of Phoenix Slayer magic. This magic has been mastered and taught by the legendary phoenix Taijitu. Description Abilities This magic allows the user to take control of photon particles and use it to emit light from their body or utilize it for light based attacks. The user can shoot laser beams from their hands, fingers, or feet (capable of causing massive explosions), and can even bend the surrounding light, giving them limited invisibility. Unlike other types of slayer magic, the user does not particularly need to eat light in order to restore their body back to a healthy state, but instead can simply absorb it from another source. The element of light produced through this magic is of the highest caliber, being superior to all other forms of a mage's Light Magic, except for the one produced through God Slayer Magic of the same element. Nevertheless, an experienced and highly trained user can utilize this magic for a number of purposes and can take the powers granted by it to their advantage. In addition, much like other elemental types of Magic, the user is able to turn their own body into light. While in this intangible form, they can neither be harmed nor damaged, since all physical attacks pass through them completely, but in return they are unable to attack their enemies until becoming tangible and returning to the normal state. The user is able to utilize the intangible form to move at the speed of light and transport themselves by means of reflection. The user has also demonstrated the uncanny ability to heal the injuries of other others, if properly trained. By simply placing their hands over the afflicted area, the user is able to heal them with a bright yet soothing source of light that will speed up the healing process of a particular area. It has been stated that this unique ability is a by-product of the Light Phoenix Slayer magic and that the user can only heal a small number of people at a time due to the high consumption of magical energy and the degree of mastery it requires to perform this task. The user can also craft various constructs made up of ambient light energy, such as, tools, objects, weapons or other items. The user may craft weapons such as spears, axes, and swords, or defenses such as a shield. These constructs are often used both offensively and defensively, also depending on the user’s skills and the amount of magical energy used, they could appear to be very large or intricate in design. As well as the added benefits of the elemental advantage, this magic gives the user a much greater level of endurance. This in turn is greatly enhanced by going into a state called Phoenix Force, which not only boosts physical strength and Magic, but also causes feather like markings to appear on the face, talon like nails on the fingers and toes. Moves Basic Spells * Regeneration: (代謝, Taisha) Due to the nature of Phoenix Slayer Magic, Itari can heal at a faster rate than normal people and mages, this extends his life span greatly, as well as preventing serious wounds. When absorbing light his healing is almost instantaneous due to excess energy being transferred to the open wounds and breaks. This however, takes a great deal of time and concentration to perform for major injuries. * Light Phoenix’s Hyper Fist '(光鳳凰ハイパー拳 Hikari hōō Haipā Ken''): The user covers their fists with light energy and then attacks the opponent with the bright light. This technique increases the power and speed of punches, since a single punch from either fist is strong enough to send an opponent flying. This is the most frequently used attack when employing the powers of the phoenix slayer. ** '''Radiating Strike (分かれ出る当て身, Wakarederu Atemi): While using Hyper Fist, Itari is able to alter the wavelength of the light surrounding his hands into that of infrared light. Infrared light is the unique wavelength of light, although unseen to the human eye, is felt as heat. By generating a great deal of infrared light, Itari is able to hit with extreme heat, coming close to that of a Fire Phoenix Slayer's attacks. * Light Phoenix’s Brilliant Shine '(光鳳凰華麗な輝き Hikari hōō Kareina Kagayaki''): The user releases an incredible amount of light energy from their body. This bright yellow light is used to blind everything or everyone watching except the user, since the user is the one projecting the light from their own body. This technique is defensive rather than offensive, and is mainly used as way to gain the upper hand or in order to make a hasty retreat. Because of the nature of the attack, it is extremely effective. * 'Light Phoenix's Arrow Rain '(光鳳凰矢印 Hikari hōō Yajirushi): Performing similar steps to Hyper Fist, Itari concentrates magical energy into his palms. When he thrusts his palms forward, the magical energy shoots out in the form of a high-speed arrow and launches several rays of light towards the opponent. Should the opponent be able to dodge the initial attack the arrows are able to keep chasing their target an can even go through obstacles such as steel, rock, etc. With ease. Should a mage attack one of the light rays, Theia is able to make the arrow burst out into multiple smaller arrows before impact, thus allowing for the attack to almost always hit their mark.Each arrow causes massive damage, even when they split. * 'Light Phoenix’s Radiant Sphere '(光鳳凰 Hikari hōō): The user initiates the attack by extending the arm forward and opens the palm and rotates their hand 90 degrees. Then powers up a powerful golden yellowish light energy sphere and fires it towards the opponent. The power of the attack depends on the amount of magical energy poured into it and the amount of time needed to charge it. When fully charged and fired the attack creates a massive explosion upon contact. * 'Light Phoenix’s Scream '(光鳳凰 ''悲鳴 ''Hikari hōō Himei): The user unleashes a powerful yet destructive wave of light energy from the mouth. The attack is powerful enough to erase anything in its path. * 'Light Phoenix’s Wing Attack '(光鳳凰 ''翼の攻撃 Hikari hōō Tsubasa no Kōgeki): The user initiates the attack by crossing both arms and then firing a torrent of deadly light particles from both hands. The light particles travel at incredible speeds and the attack can be used in quick successions. The user is able to control the spread of the attack, limiting it to a single person or a wide area. The light particles produced from the attack are strong enough to affect the surrounding area and cause extreme damage to whatever they hits. * '''Light Phoenix's Photon Barrier '(''光鳳凰光子障壁'' Hikari hōō Kōshi Shōheki''): Using light magic, Itari can create shields of varying shapes and sizes. Their durability depends on the quality and amount of light magic produced. Itari is also able to apply this spell during his hand to hand combat by defending himself from counter attacks. The shield could also be used in many other ways such as trapping foes, or using them as a means to limit the opponents movements. For example: if his opponent was trying to dodge or run away, he could create a shield directly in their path so they would either crash into the shield or stop to avoid hitting it, giving Itari more chances to connect with his attacks. * Light Phoenix’s Talon '(光鳳凰 爪 ''Hikari hōō Tsume): The user covers their feet or leg in a torrent of light energy, and then proceeds to attack their opponent. Similar to the hyper fist technique, this increases the power and speed of kicks to incredible levels. It is strong enough to cause a small crater to form with a fully charged stomp to the ground. By charging the light energy around the legs, the user can release a powerful laser like beam attack at high speeds that have explosive properties. * '''Infrared (光霊気感 (インフレアド), Infureaedo lit. Light Aura Sense): By using Infrared, the user is capable of focusing and expanding their light, albeit in a non-offensive measure, focusing it into their own Magical Aura and subsequently, their sight, enabling them to perceive the infrared spectrum, a type of electromagnetic radiation; which serves as an alternate Sensory Magic of sorts. With Infrared, the user can visualize temperature variations in the immediate vicinity, including those within objects and in the environment. This spell is incredibly useful for observation, and as stated above, can serve as an alternate version of Sensory Magic, as the user is capable of observing the heat presences of everyone around them, which can change at any time, alerting them of any shift in emotions, stamina, health, or magical power. Infrared can also be utilized as a form of night vision, allowing them to sense radiation that would normally be invisible to anyone else. * Light Phoenix's '''Lazer Circuit (光鳳凰レーザ 回路'' Hikari hōō Rēza Kairo):' By generating a large amount of their magic to surround them it appears as though all light is being absorbed into the user who then proceeds to let out a large shockwave that not only knocks away everything in its path,but once the blast is over, large numerous lines which some are interlinking with each other making them look like computer circuits are drawn all over the surrounding area. The lines shoot out beams of light targeting her opponents that explode on contact and anyone that gets near gets blasted by a blinding flash, stopping her opponents movements momentarily.Any attacks towards the drawn lines are quickly deflected by a barrier of light and the user has the lines bend the light around themselves to make them appear invisible. Advanced Spells *'Sacred Light: Brilliant Male (神聖光:天香香背男, "Shinsei-kō: Ame-no-Kagaseo"): *'Sacred Light: Eight Span Mirror' (神聖光:八咫鏡, "Shinsei-kō: Yata no Kagami"): *'Sacred Light: Garuda' (神聖光:ガルダ, "Shinsei-kō: Garuda"): Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic